With increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices, memory devices may require higher density, lower power, and/or nonvolatile properties. Magnetic memory devices may be able to satisfy the aforementioned technical requirements.
An example data storing mechanism for a magnetic memory device is a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For example, a magnetic memory device with a MTJ have been developed such that an MTJ may have a TMR ratio of several hundred to several thousand percent.
A magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) cell is formed by a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ), which is a structure in which two ferromagnetic layers are separated by a thin insulating barrier. When a potential difference is applied across the two ferromagnetic layers, current flows through the insulating barrier by quantum mechanical tunneling. The resistance of the MTJ depends on the relative orientation of magnetic elements in the two ferromagnetic layers. The resistance is lowest when the magnetizations are aligned in parallel and highest when they are anti-parallel. One of the relative orientations can be used to represent a “1” and the other to represent a “0”. In general, the magnetic orientation of one of the layers (the pinned layer) is kept fixed while the magnetic orientation of the other layer (the free layer) is set in a write operation. The state of the MRAM cell can be queried by measuring the junction's resistance. For an array of MRAM cells to provide reliable data storage, a sufficiently great difference in resistance between the two possible states must be realized for each cell in the array.